Harsh
by Nnem's
Summary: Le fil des lames s'émousse sur la chair épaisse des Titans et l'esprit des combattants sur le nombre incalculables de noms des défunts. Lorsque la nature humaine repousse ses limites jusqu'aux portes de l'insupportable, son seul refuge peut se révéler être une présence tout aussi meurtrie.


_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Wesh à tous les dingues de pavés ! Voici un petit (hum… chacun sa notion de petitesse, hein) OS encore centré sur Rivaï… _

_Ça se situe étrangement après l'opération foirée en-dehors des Murs et la mort de l'escouade Rivaï, mais il n'est pas question des affaires concernant Eren et le Titan femelle. Disons que c'est un cadre un peu intemporel ^^''_

_Juste pour le clin d'œil, j'ai bien envie de le dédier à Mello-chan mais ce serait un peu présomptueux w Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, hein très chère co-directrice du fan-club de Ravioli Heichou ? D_

_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture et passerez un chouette moment ! _

_Enjoy it !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**HARSH**

L'Enfer incarné en une minuscule parcelle de monde. Un capharnaüm total.

Le vent semblait déterminé à arracher tous les arbres de la forêt et le ciel déversait des siècles de réserves de pluie sur le territoire. Le rauquement des nuages gorgés de noirceur et de foudre résonnait dans l'immensité du ciel et de la forêt comme le grondement d'un tigre. Les hennissements des chevaux s'éparpillant entre les arbres, le sifflement sec du gaz, le grincement des filins étaient eux aussi presque couverts par la cacophonie de l'averse s'abattant sur l'immense forêt. Seuls les hurlements des hommes acculés transperçaient l'orchestre de pluie.

- ** Caporal ! Caporal Rivaï !**

L'interpellé, libérant le restant de lame brisé enclenché dans sa manette, se tourna vers l'arrière.

- Nous n'allons pas y arriver ! déclara le soldat à l'intention de son supérieur.

Rivaï se fichait bien des élans de détresse de ses congénères, tant que cela ne paralysait pas les membres de terreur et n'empêchait pas d'avancer. Mais cet homme, Fayketh, qui clamait leur impuissance était réputé pour sa lucidité, et ce n'était pas la panique qui le faisait parler mais une clairvoyance impitoyable.

Rivaï ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'arrière ils étaient lents. Trop lents. L'orage, l'obscurité. Et des Titans. En quantité presque industrielle.

Ils avaient débarqué sans que quiconque ne les entende arriver. Une meute toute entière, une horde désordonnée mais grouillante comme une armée de fourmis carnivores. Rivaï avait rarement vu un tel déferlement d'abominations, et cela devait arriver alors que le bataillon était divisé et qu'Erwin était loin.

Ils devaient retourner retrouver la troupe principale au plus vite, mais sur une vingtaine d'hommes, plus d'une douzaine avait déjà été décimée.

Le bataillon d'exploration s'était scindé en trois groupes pour cette expédition, se déplaçant de manière quasi-indépendante. Celui mené par le Commandant était resté à la lisière de la plaine et devait être en train d'amorcer le retour, sans se douter que le flanc arrière gauche se faisait massacrer.

Et la pluie battante et les rafales de vent devaient sans doute rendre les multiples signaux de fumée envoyés complètement indétectables.

Le Caporal évita l'assaut d'un des géants et l'abattit de justesse, s'arrêtant contre le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Plus de Fayketh. Il plissa les yeux, mais le soldat qui le suivait encore quelques secondes auparavant était introuvable. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, éparpillés comme des abeilles désorientées, les quelques rescapés peinaient à évoluer entre les arbres et les Titans.

Il siffla à s'en vider les poumons, scrutant les alentours à la recherche de son cheval au milieu des déplacements pullulant des géants.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Tomber sur un Titan était habituel en mission, en rencontrer deux, voire trois ou quatre d'un seul coup n'était pas rare… Mais toute une troupe les cernant, c'était l'incarnation de ce qu'un soldat pouvait rencontrer de pire. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt, sans quoi ils auraient été décimés en quelques minutes… Mais ces arbres qui permettaient l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel s'avéraient aussi être un handicap sévère pour ce qui était de la fuite à cheval. Ils étaient trop loin du sentier et les sabots des montures ripaient sur les cailloux, heurtaient les racines et les animaux peinaient à slalomer entre les obstacles multiples tout en sprintant. De plus, la végétation dense restreignait grandement la vue et plusieurs soldats avaient été attrapés par des Titans surgit devant eux sans qu'ils ne puissent anticiper.

Et pour couronner le tout, son propre cheval s'était emballé dans la panique et il ne parvenait pas à le retrouver, résultat : Rivaï était obligé de se déplacer d'arbre en arbre au moyen de ses câbles et de son gaz… qui ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité à la sortie de la forêt.

- **Allez !** hurla-t-il à ses hommes survivants en se remettant en route. **Remuez-vous le derche si vous voulez pas être laissés derrière ! **

Personne ne se permettait jamais de contester les ordres du Caporal Rivaï, mais la horde de Titans fous grouillant dans toute la zone ne faisait que décupler le désir d'obéissance des soldats.

- Caporal ! Nous ne pourrons pas rattraper la troupe de tête ! se lamenta un soldat, reprenant les angoisses de feu Fayketh avec cette fois une panique débordante dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ? railla une jeune femme en parvenant à leur hauteur. Le Commandant Erwin ne laissera pas un si grand nombre d'hommes derrière !

Cette réplique fit se serrer les muscles de la mâchoires de Rivaï qui évita de justesse la main gigantesque d'un classe 7.

- Arrêtez de jacasser ! cracha-t-il à l'intention des soldats qui le suivaient. Si vous croyez que l'avant va tout risquer en perdant du temps à nous attendre, vous n'avez qu'à flâner !

Il n'eut pas finit ceci qu'un Titan bondit et goba net un des deux soldats, manquant d'atteindre la femme. Celle-ci, spectatrice de la mort de son partenaire, hurla d'effroi et s'arrêta net contre le tronc d'un arbre, le corps tétanisé.

Rivaï pesta et, virant sec, lui attrapa la capuche pour la forcer à le suivre.

- Avance !

- Idiot…, balbutia la femme, hagarde, en continuant de fixer la gueule du Titan qui venait de dévorer son partenaire.

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme ça aussi, tu as intérêt à aller droit devant ! **Allez !**

Entraînant la rescapée à sa suite, il continua de filer entre les arbres, s'efforçant d'utiliser au maximum l'environnement afin d'économiser ses maigres réserves de gaz. Les arbres apparaissaient éternellement devant eux, semblant surgir de terre sur leur passage la forêt était sans fin. Rivaï siffla entre ses dents, la vue brouillée par la pluie battante.

- Bordel, Erwin !... T'as pas intérêt à t'être tiré…

Il repéra un mouvement au sol et, faisant signe à la soldate de le suivre, parvint à atteindre le cheval hagard qui galopait avec affolement et la força à enfourcher la selle en lui lançant :

- Prends ce cheval et continue tout droit !

La soldate ne put rechigner, emportée par sa monture à travers bois. Rivaï regarda en arrière et, sans hésiter, fit demi-tour.

Il manœuvra sur une trentaine de mètres. Une quarantaine. Cinquante, soixante… Les arbres étaient déserts. Il se rapprocha du sol, rasant l'humus odorant sans apercevoir la moindre silhouette humaine. Juste quelques Titans errants. Pas l'ombre d'un soldat.

Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par retrouver une grappe de géants dont seules les silhouettes se dessinaient à travers la pluie. Masi Rivaï n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir ce qui occupait les Titans.

La troupe s'était faite entièrement décimée. Si la fille à cheval ne s'était pas fait attraper, elle et lui semblaient être les seuls survivants sur les vingt-trois hommes de la division.

Les yeux plissés, il essaya de distinguer encore âme qui vive soudain, telle une cascade comparée au rideau de pluie trempant la forêt, une pluie chaude s'abattit sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Du sang, un ruissellement de sang s'infiltrant dans sa nuque et éclaboussant de rouge ses cheveux, son visage et ses vêtements.

Il releva brusquement la tête : un huit-mètres, perché entre deux arbres à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus de lui, dévoraient le corps d'un soldat dont le cadavre éventré perdait son contenu.

Du sang humain. Ruisselant dans ses cheveux, devant ses yeux, s'infiltrant dans son cou, détrempant le foulard blanc.

Les entrailles de Rivaï se contractèrent en sentant le liquide chaud ruisseler le long de son échine et il s'envola en tout hâte, évitant de justesse une deuxième coulée sanglante. L'heure n'était pas à taillader ces monstres mais à sauver sa peau. Cependant le corps du huit-mètres, la gueule pleine de chair, chuta entre les arbres lorsque la lame infernale de Rivaï l'abattit avant que l'homme ne fasse demi-tour et reprenne le chemin du cheval et de la soldate.

La foudre déchira l'atmosphère et, désorienté un bref instant par le flash de l'éclair, il ne vit pas venir le Titan qui surgit sur sa gauche, trébuchant sur le sol détrempé. Rivaï le frôla sans s'arrêter, trop occupé à s'orienter et retrouver la survivante. Mais le Titan, trébuchant, s'abattit en travers du câble gauche que Rivaï s'apprêtait à raccrocher plus loin. Le poids écroulé sur le filin tira sec celui-ci, coupant la respiration du soldat retenu sèchement par son harnais.

Le câble céda net, maintenant Rivaï par le seul filin droit. D'une torsion du bassin, le soldat parvint à orienter son déséquilibre vers le sol, avisant en vol un autre Titan hagard.

- Viens par là, enflure, cracha Rivaï en parvenant à accrocher son grappin restant au crâne du Titan qui continua de courir tout droit.

Tiré par son câble jusqu'au cou du Titan où il se cala, lame en main, il s'apprêta à l'abattre mais s'interrompit : le géant fonçait droit vers la lisière de la forêt, dans la direction empruntée par la soldate. Autant économiser du gaz et ménager son équipement endommagé, et se laisser porter jusque là-bas.

Accroché à la nuque du Titan et balloté par les pas erratiques de ce dernier, Rivaï finit par sortir de la forêt, débouchant sur une clairière marécageuse.

- Caporal ! fit la voix de la fille sur sa gauche, indiquant à Rivaï malgré la pluie qu'il l'avait rejointe.

Il se contenta d'anéantir avec concision sa « monture » et s'apprêta à rejoindre son soldat quand un autre géant surgit derrière le cheval de la fille qui ne le vit pas.

La lame de Rivaï siffla dans l'air et faucha l'immense main menaçant de s'abattre sur le cheval, l'empalant sur un tronc d'arbre.

La main droite du Titan temporairement immobilisée, Rivaï en profita pour se ruer vers le cheval et sa cavalière en déroute… Mais le raz-de-marée de géants était sans fin.

Un troisième Titan surgissant en rampant d'entre deux arbres se jeta sur elle. Une ombre foudroyante s'abattit sur le géant qui resta inerte à terre, mais il avait eu le temps d'atteindre la soldate. La main immense avait heurté de plein fouet la monture qui avait été violemment projetée contre un tronc, dix mètres plus loin, écrasant sa cavalière dans sa chute. L'animal remua à terre comme un reptile brisé de l'intérieur tandis que la fille, semi-consciente, restait inerte.

Rivaï lâcha une flopée de jurons acides et se rua vers eux, dégageant tant bien que mal la soldate. Elle respirait avec difficultés. L'arrière de son crâne saignait abondamment et sa jambe droite formait un angle anormal.

Le cheval, effondré sur le flanc, hennissait désespérément, se débattant avec fureur et folie malgré ses pattes brisées et son épine dorsale meurtrie. Ses hennissements d'agonie résonnaient par-dessus le fracas de l'averse sur la clairière.

La lame de Rivaï lui trancha rapidement la gorge, l'achevant sans même que l'animal ne le sente.

- Non…

La voix de la fille s'étrangla dans sa gorge, attirant l'attention de Rivaï sur son état. Il ouvrit son col, les doigts engourdis par le froid, mais s'interrompit brusquement. Juste sous les clavicules, déjà un hématome sanglant colorait la peau et la nervurait de vaisseaux gonflés.

Sa cage thoracique était complètement enfoncée. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Un miracle éphémère et cruel. La pensée qu'il ferait mieux de l'achever comme il venait de le faire pour le cheval effleura l'esprit de Rivaï, mais il l'écarta instantanément.

- Le Com…-mandant nous attend… Nous devons… nous dépêcher, Caporal…

- Erwin n'attend personne si cela doit mettre la mission en péril.

- On doit… reprendre la route…

- Ne parle pas.

Il les cala plus près du tronc, le cadavre du Titan abattu fumant juste à côté d'eux, laissant peu à peu place à un immense squelette. La pluie torrentielle et la vapeur épaisse les rendaient invisibles, tels deux minuscules créatures perdues au milieu d'une terre tempétueuse.

- Quelle plaie, souffla le Caporal si bas que la fille ne put l'entendre.

Ils étaient dans la pire mouise que Rivaï ait jamais connue en exploration. Ils étaient seuls. La troupe entière avait été décimée. Vingt-et-une âmes envolées en moins d'une demi-heure. Bientôt vingt-neuf. Il pleuvait des cordes, les éclairs s'abattaient à tout va, les Titans surgissaient de partout. Son équipement était endommagé et son cheval disparu. Et le dernier soldat survivant était en train de s'éteindre dans ses bras.

- Cap…-oral Rivaï…

Il baissa les yeux vers la tête trempée pesant sur ses bras. Une expression semblable à de la perplexité, voire de la surprise, était discernable derrière la souffrance tordant ses traits.

- Quoi ?

- Vous… n'êtes pas parti ?

Oui, l'étonnement de voir le leader de la division, pragmatique, radical, lucide et impitoyable, encore à ses côtés alors que la vie de la jeune femme s'écoulait hors de son corps comme un flot. L'étonnement de le voir, à ses côtés, recroquevillé au pied de cet arbre immense, alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et devrait déjà s'être éloigné à la recherche de la troupe principale menée par Erwin.

Rivaï ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, s'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, quand toute amorce de parole s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Pendant une fulgurante seconde, un visage tout différent se substitua brièvement à celui de la mourante. Un visage aux traits simples, doux, et aux yeux bruns pétillants._ Autrefois_ pétillants, mais à présents noyés de sang.

_Petra._

Les entrailles de Rivaï se serrèrent, le faisant se plier en deux, serrant involontairement le corps de la blessée contre lui. Les spasmes de la fille obligèrent le Caporal à se faire violence et ne pas se laisser distraire : les larmes se mêlaient au sang et à la terre barbouillant son visage souffrant, formant de larges sillons crasseux sur ses joues.

- Ne… rejoignez pas le Commandant tout de suite… S'il vous plaît… Un peu… Restez a…vec moi…

- Je reste là.

Les traits de la fille semblèrent se détendre et elle s'alourdit sur les bras de Rivaï, qui constata hélas qu'elle s'accrochait irraisonnablement à la vie et respirait de manière presque régulière.

Les sens en aguets, Rivaï essaya de percer de sa vue l'opacité de la pluie. Malgré les trombes d'eau, la foudre s'abattant ici et là permit à Rivaï de distinguer les silhouettes proches des Titans. L'un d'eux, malgré le vacarme de l'averse et la vapeur du cadavre, se dirigea vers eux au hasard.

Soudain, un râle de douleur secoua la poitrine de la fille. La souffrance sembla la transpercer, car ses gémissements se muèrent brutalement en hurlements erratiques.

Le Caporal plaqua instinctivement sa main sur la bouche de la blessée, étouffant ses cris d'agonie alors que le géant s'approchait toujours plus et que lui était toujours immobilisé à terre par le corps brisé de la jeune soldate.

À travers le rideau gris de la pluie, la silhouette massive du Titan clopinant sembla passer devant eux sans les voir, puis s'éloigner dans la forêt. Rivaï, qui avait retint son souffle, sentit cependant sa respiration rester encore bloquée dans sa gorge.

Un souffle froid se répandit sur sa paume et il baissa la tête vers le visage de la fille, toujours bâillonné. Le gouffre de ses yeux témoignait du passage de la Mort, enfin.

Il lui ferma les yeux et sans s'attarder, tira du fourreau de la fille ses deux lames restantes et en pourvu son équipement. Il lui aurait pris son réservoir de gaz et de câbles si ces derniers n'avaient pas été brisés par l'impact qui avait causé la mort de la soldate. Rivaï s'empara de son pistolet et tira son ultime balle fumigène. Fichu orage.

Aussitôt il se releva et siffla sèchement son cheval sans considérer les chances infimes pour que l'Univers lui envoie sa monture, aussi crut-il presque à une hallucination en voyant l'animal éperdu surgir d'entre les arbres, galopant à toute allure droit devant lui Rivaï ne se laissa cependant pas le luxe de ressentir un quelconque soulagement et, agrippant la selle au moment où le cheval noir passait devant lui, il l'enfourcha au vol.

Aussitôt, il lui sembla sentir la force des jambes de l'animal les propulser à travers les trombes d'eau et de vent. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait que la rapidité du plus vaillant des chevaux de l'armée ne suffirait pas.

- Allez, plus vite… La rivière. Après la rivière...

La topographie de la zone était claire dans son esprit. Tout droit, un renfoncement caillouteux laborieux à cheval, une large rivière, une colline… puis la plaine. Immense, interminable, tel un désert de verdure rase. La voie dénudée menant aux Murs, empruntée par les bataillons à l'allée et censée être aussi leur voie de retour

Les sabots de l'animal glissaient sur les cailloux, mais le cheval tint bon et parvint à dévaler la pente dangereuse, dégringolant presque dans le torrent dont le courant manqua de faire basculer l'étalon. L'animal se cabra, malmené par les flots furieux menaçant de l'immerger. Rivaï, complètement trempé, ne laissa pas le moindre répit à sa monture. Stagner ne faisait qu'augmenter les risques d'être emportés par le courant.

- Courage, mon gros…, siffla-t-il en s'accrochant à l'encolure de l'animal. Allez, putain !

Comme par le miracle de la mystérieuse puissance animale, le cheval finit par s'arracher aux remous fatals cavalier et monture étaient détrempés mais trop nerveux pour être frigorifiés, et si Rivaï aurait préféré laisser son cheval récupérer quelques secondes, la vision d'un sept-mètres dévalant la pente caillouteuse vers le torrent derrière eux lui fit donner un coup de talon au flanc du cheval, qui avait perçu le danger et partit aussitôt au grand galop.

Sans se soucier du Titan à leurs trousses, vite distancé grâce à l'obstacle de la rivière, Rivaï oublia même un instant la lourdeur de son équipement et de ses vêtements ruisselants, le vent saccageant le ciel et chassant l'orage, la respiration désespérée de son cheval faisant palpiter l'abdomen hirsute contre ses mollets : l'animal gravissait la dernière colline, et derrière, la plaine apparaîtrait. Et l'incertitude de savoir ce qu'il y verrait ou n'y verrait pas focalisait l'esprit de Rivaï sur cette unique pensée.

Ils débouchèrent brusquement sur la plaine, immense, et l'homme sentit aussitôt un vide tout aussi immense se déployer dans sa poitrine.

- Tch…

Personne. L'horizon était une ligne désespérément nette. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la troupe principale avant que celle-ci ne lève les voiles et galope vers les Murs. Traverser la plaine, seul, était du suicide pur. Mais quelle autre option restait-il ?

- Fais chier.

Le cheval renâcla, hésitant, tout comme son cavalier. Derrière lui, deux Titans l'avaient repéré sur le terrain dénudé et s'approchaient d'une démarche ridicule tandis que le sept-mètres peinait à gravir la colline mais les rejoindrait vite.

Les Titans se rapprochaient. Fuir à cheval ? Le sol bourbeux de la steppe n'était pas un avantage, et si ces animaux pouvaient distancer un Titan à la course, leur échapper pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à Rose, était inenvisageable. S'échapper par la fuite, impossible. Le seul résultat serait la mort d'épuisement de la bête. Aussi, résigné, Rivaï baissa les yeux vers son équipement et en fit un bref inventaire.

Un seul câble. Presque plus de gaz. Deux lames et demie.

Et huit géants en approche. Neuf. Dix… Une treizaine de Titans, du quatre au quinze mètres, rampant et grouillant vers lui, promettant sans aucun doute d'en attirer très vite d'autres.

Rivaï expira longuement et sauta de selle. Il s'empara du pal fixé au flanc du cheval et, arrachant sa cape, l'attacha fermement au bâton il donna un coup sec sur la croupe de l'animal, qui partit au galop en hennissant.

Rivaï se tourna vers les Titans qui approchaient et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet, fit tournoyer le drapeau dans sa main avant de le planter profondément dans le sol.

- Vous ne passerez pas au-delà, saloperies.

Le sifflement des lames tirées hors des fourreaux d'acier et leur éclat féroce à la lueur des rayons bravant le plafond de nuages résonna à ses oreilles comme un glas exaltant lorsque le premier Titan fut assez proche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Erwin.

Hanji serra les poings, le cuir rêche des rênes irritant sa paume. La troupe, composée d'une trentaine de personne (presque les deux tiers de l'effectif de départ, un exploit), galopait à toute allure : la formation spéciale s'était regroupée en une unité dense, le déploiement devenu inutile : ils approchaient des Murs. Le rempart de Rose se dressait devant et déjà avait retenti la petite trompe d'avertissement de leur retour en haut de la muraille.

À chaque départ d'exploration, les cœurs sont gonflés d'exaltation, d'adrénaline et de détermination.

À chaque retour, ils pèsent dans la poitrine et les visages sont décomposés. Celui du Commandant, toujours fier et digne, faisait violence pour faire exception.

Mais cette fois…

Hanji sentait son ami peser sur son cheval comme du plomb. Son regard était rivé sur le portail mais elle savait que les yeux d'Erwin ne regardaient pas la lourde porte de bois.

Pour la première fois, les bataillons revenaient sans leur plus féroce soldat. Rivaï ne les avaient pas rejoints.

La troupe principale avait vu la seconde division les retrouver juste à temps. Puis dix minutes étaient passées. Vingt minutes. Une demi-heure. Stagner plus longtemps était dangereux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre, et quand le délai était passé, c'est sans un frémissement qu'Erwin avait ordonné la mise en route de retour. Sans le moindre frémissement, parce que Rivaï les rejoindrait sans mal. Mais les heures étaient passées, puis toute une demi-journée de galop, et à présent qu'ils étaient rentrés, personne ne les avait rejoints.

- Erwin !

La voix de la jeune femme, ferme, s'écriant presque, fit sortir le Commandant de sa léthargie mais non pas réagir. Il lui sembla que sa vue étrangement embuée se clarifia : ils étaient aux portes de Rose.

Le tintement lourd de la cloche résonna, comme un gong guttural.

Le plastron de bois de la porte s'ébranla et se souleva difficilement. Trente centimètres. Cinquante. Un mètre. Erwin ressentait toujours une émotion violente en voyant ces portes s'ouvrir, créer une brèche entre les deux mondes afin permettre de sortir du cocon pour tout risquer, puis retourner à l'abri. Mais cette fois, une voix en lui hurlait de toutes ses forces à ses portes de rester fermées. Elles ne devaient pas les laisser passer tant qu'_il_ n'était pas revenu. Et lui, Erwin, ne devait pas se retourner car, s'il le faisait, la virginité de l'horizon le ferait vaciller.

Alors il regardait les portes se soulever, impuissant, prêt à dévoiler aux yeux de la population le nombre de vies rescapées.

- **Attendez ! **

La voix, jaillie du sommet de la muraille, fit sursauter toute la troupe. Hanji leva les yeux, distinguant les silhouettes des sentinelles qui semblaient fixer quelque chose à l'horizon.

- **Un cheval ! Y a un cheval qui arrive au galop, Commandant !**

La poitrine d'Erwin lui donna l'impression d'imploser. Il fit volte-face et plissa les yeux, les muscles tendus.

Une silhouette minuscule se dessina à l'horizon. Le cheval noir apparut de façon plus distincte au bout de longues secondes et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Erwin pour discerner un fardeau inerte sur son dos.

Il lança son cheval à la rencontre du noir et, parvenu à sa hauteur, attrapa les rênes pour le faire ralentir. L'étalon noir hennit et manqua de se cabrer, ce qui aurait fait choir le poids effondré sur son dos. La selle avait disparut, le mors était écumant de sang et les rênes étaient maintenus par une main inanimée qui semblait s'être figée dans l'inconscience du corps, verrouillée sur la langue de cuir.

- Rivaï !

Erwin distingua l'ombre des cheveux noirs sous l'écarlate teignant peau et vêtements. Inerte sur le dos de son cheval, fumant de sang putride, le Caporal semblait être en piteux état. Sa cape, ses lames et son réservoir avaient disparu. Mais lui était là. Entier.

Erwin sentit la panique lui serrer les entrailles face à l'inertie totale de son soldat. Il l'appela encore en descendant de cheval tandis que Hanji le rejoignait. Le cheval noir, les pattes tremblantes, souffla bruyamment et manqua de s'effondrer, faisant glisser Rivaï. Erwin le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule, mais le poids mort qui s'effondra dans ses bras ne fit qu'éclater l'évidence de l'état déplorable du blessé.

- Commandant ! hurla un des soldats en accourant à son tour. Faut pas traîner ! Le portail à moitié ouvert !

- **Erwin, à droite !**

Deux Titans. Hanji avait parlé avec alarme, sans feindre la moindre intention d'aller à l'encontre de ces sujets si proches des Murs. Ce détail soulignant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, supérieure à son intérêt pour les Titans, acheva de sortir Erwin de sa léthargie il souleva le corps de son soldat et, ré-enfourchant sa monture et confiant celle de Rivaï à Hanji, ils foncèrent vers les portes.

Rivaï était là. À présent, Erwin était un peu plus prêt à dévoiler le nombre de vies rescapées.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les afflux de sang dans ses tempes furent la première sensation qu'il perçut. La mécanique rodée de l'organisme humain, de la pompe régulière du cœur à la frénésie encore léthargique du cerveau, semblait lui faire parvenir peu à peu les perceptions de l'activité silencieuse et secrète du corps.

Il sentait quelque chose dans son dos. Quelque chose de moelleux, presque immatériel… Un lit ?

Il ignorait complètement où était l'endroit de l'envers, la gauche, la droite, l'ouest ou le sud. La lourdeur de plomb pesant dans sa poitrine, pulsant à rythme régulier, lui certifia qu'il était en vie.

_- Eh ben… Tu t'accroches comme une tique, hein._

La voix ne le surprit pas. Il avait presque deviné, pressenti qu'elle se manifesterait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour en rencontrer une autre paire, à moins de cinquante trente centimètres de son visage. Deux yeux gris, glaciaux, le fixaient et semblaient le garder empalé sur le lit comme deux lames. Ce visage qu'il connaissait pour être le sien, penché vers lui, affichait une expression de parfait mépris, mêlé à une aura de sarcasme.

Assise nonchalamment sur son abdomen comme une bête indésirable, la silhouette lui étant en tous points similaire semblait être un reflet de sa personne.

L'hallucination reprit de cette voix qui était la sienne :

- _Ce n'est même plus de la chance à ce niveau, ça devient carrément une véritable incompétence à mourir. Les autres y seraient passés cent fois depuis le temps, mais non, toi tu te cramponnes. Incapable de savoir quand t'arrêter._

- On ne peut pas être bon partout, lâcha Rivaï d'une voix lasse, la langue pâteuse.

L'Ombre sembla s'amuser de cette réplique eut un rictus :

- _Tu crois valoir mieux qu'eux ?_

- Face aux Titans personne ne vaut grand-chose. Les seules issues de survie sont la prévoyance et la ténacité. Et la chance fait le reste, alors savoir si être en vie maintenant est être meilleur que les autres….

- _Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, ne feins pas._

Rivaï ne répondit pas, toujours immobilisé. Il continua de rendre son regard à son homologue illusoire, qui dégaina de l'obscurité deux lames militaires, qu'il mania si vite que Rivaï entrevit à peine un éclat bleu avant de les sentir s'enfoncer profondément dans le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête. Prenant appui sur la poignée des armes, _il_ se pencha un peu plus vers Rivaï.

- _Tu crois que ta vie a plus de valeur que la leur ?_ reformula l'Ombre en appuyant chaque mot avec une lenteur presque jouissante, quoique pleine d'amertume. _Qu'est-ce qui fait que t'es encore en vie alors qu'il ne reste que des cadavres autour de toi ? Tu t'amuses d'échapper à la mort tandis que tes congénères tombent comme des mouches ? Tu te crois invincible ?_

- On sait très bien que c'est faux.

- _Rien ne le dément pourtant, ni ton attitude, ni la confiance aveugle que te voue l'humanité. Comme c'est exaltant d'exceller dans la provocation de la mort elle-même !_

Rivaï se contenta de fixer longuement son double il était incapable de se détacher de lui. Il ne le souhaitait peut-être pas. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment exister à vrai dire, sa volonté et la moindre de ses émotions semblait étouffée par un épais carcan caligineux. Mais _l'autre _avait l'air de se ficher que ses paroles ne semblent pas atteindre sa proie. _Il_ savait qu'il finirait par frapper la cible en plein cœur.

- _Toi, moi… Nous savons que de l'endroit d'où nous venons, la survie ne se fait que par l'égoïsme. Tes petites compassions pour les morts ne trompent pas. Tu te sais supérieur, alors laisse tomber ta bonne conscience merdique qui te fait les considérer comme tes alliés… alors qu'ils ne sont bons qu'à alimenter un cycle de recyclage._

- Je n'ai plus cette vision des choses.

Impatienté par les réponses minimalistes de sa proie et son impassibilité, l'Ombre enfonça davantage les lames de chaque côté de Rivaï, s'approchant un peu plus, faisant ressentir l'écrasante emprise qu'il exerçait sur l'homme.

- _Avoue-le_, souffla-t-il, carnassier. _Alors ?... Tu crois valoir mieux qu'eux ? Gunther Schultz. Eldo Jin. Auruo Bossard…_

Il suspendit le dernier nom à ses lèvres, attendant la réaction de Rivaï. Ce dernier resta parfaitement impassible, mais la ligne de ses sourcils se durcit et la brillance de ses yeux s'aiguisa.

- _Perta Ral._

Rivaï s'était blindé dans l'attente du coup fatal de cet adversaire qui portait son apparence et qui sembla satisfait de l'impassibilité feinte de sa victime, ce qui sembla le motiver à enfoncer la lame toujours plus profondément dans les chairs, y fouiller pour causer de plus de dégâts possibles. La seule émotion qui lui parvint fut écrasée par sa volonté de ne s'incliner face à cet _autre._

_- Tu es tout aussi minuscule et insignifiant que chacun d'eux_, reprit ce dernier, jubilant de sentir Rivaï commencer à sentir les émotions affluer_. Tu es l'un de ces pions remplaçables. Ton nom ne restera pas plus dans la mémoire publique que le leur mais toi, mais tu n'auras même pas quelqu'un pour se souvenir un peu de toi. Tu crèveras sans que quiconque ne te tienne gentiment la main en te bavant des idioties mielleuses d'avenir meilleur et de devoir accompli. _

_Il_ se pencha davantage et souffla à l'oreille de son homologue allongé :

- _Tu crèveras en maudissant ce monde puant qui t'a donné naissance et qui est voué à la pourriture. Tu crèveras sans avoir rien pu changer, en constatant simplement l'inutilité évidente et écrasante de ton existence et l'insignifiance de ta pseudo-cause._

Rivaï voulut répliquer mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et il sentit l'air siffler le long de sa trachée sans qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son. Le double d'Ombre se redressa et le regarda longuement, les yeux luisant d'une satisfaction cruelle, mais lourde de sincérité.

- _Tu crèveras sans rien pouvoir faire pour sauver qui que ce soit. Ni ta pitoyable vie, ni celle de tes compagnons !_

L'Ombre avait presque hurlé ces mots et, arrachant les lames du matelas et avec une vitesse foudroyante, elle les fit tournoyer dans ses mains avant de les abattre vers Rivaï.

Le soldat sentit soudain ses poumons se déboucher et une goulée d'air salvateur s'engouffra dans sa gorge, un courant électrique lui parcourant l'organisme. Il sentit quelque chose l'effleurer mais réagit avec fulgurance avant que les lames ne l'atteigne : il bondit sur l'Ombre et le fit basculer brusquement, le plaquant contre le lit.

Sans qu'il ait à réfléchir, ses muscles se murent en un éclair et chaque élément de son corps trouva sa position et la force à exercer afin d'immobiliser l'ennemi.

- _**Rivaï.**_

La voix, calme, claire, s'éleva et résonna dans la pièce et l'esprit de l'homme.

Il tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom, prononcé presque avec bienveillance, et semblant émaner de sous lui. De cet ennemi haïssable qu'il maintenait contre le matelas. Un vertige monstrueux lui ébranla l'âme et quand il reprit ses esprits, il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui jusqu'ici lui paraissait flou.

La pluie, à l'extérieur, semblait déterminée à briser le carreau et les déchirures foudroyantes du ciel témoignaient de l'opiniâtreté de l'orage, dehors.

Le poing levé, son autre main verrouillée sur la gorge de l'adversaire, les cuisses refermées comme un étau autour de son bassin en une emprise inflexible. La vue brouillée par l'obscurité et une fureur sourde incendiant ses veines, il s'apprêta à abattre son poing.

- C'est moi.

_Erwin_.

Dans un brusque mouvement de recul, Rivaï s'ôta de dessus son inoffensif assaillant et s'éloigna un peu de lui, reculant sur le lit jusqu'à heurter le mur comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le Commandant.

Ses lèvres formèrent un mot dans le vide et Erwin, malgré l'obscurité déchirée de fugaces éclairs illuminant la pièce à travers la fenêtre, décela le trouble dans le regard de l'homme brun. Il semblait débarqué du plus profond des gouffres du monde et reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, fixant Erwin sans que celui-ci sache s'il le voyait vraiment.

Le Commandant ne prononça pas le moindre mot ni ne porta la main à son cou douloureux, se contentant de regarder son soldat. Il ravala l'interrogation de ce que Rivaï avait vu, de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler cette hallucination qu'il l'avait dévoré dans son sommeil pour le pousser à délirer et se jeter sur lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rivaï était là. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient mesurer l'ampleur de ce qui s'était passé, ni le néant qui s'était emparé d'eux à l'idée de ne jamais se retrouver face à face de nouveau. Une confusion étrange emplissait la petite chambre.

Rivaï, en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, pesta intérieurement en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur : son mouvement brusque lui avait foudroyé tout le corps, lui donnant l'impression que tout son bassin était en miette et qu'une limaille de fer épaisse encrassait ses jambes et ses épaules.

- Ton bassin a méchamment souffert, déclara finalement Erwin. Deux de tes côtes sont fêlées et tu es couvert de contusions qui ne devraient pas laisser de séquelles. Te connaissant, tu devrais être vite remis d'aplomb mais le médecin t'a arrêté pour quelques temps. Tu dois ménager ton bassin, c'est ce qui compte.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le vide, quelques images de son combat revenant avec les sensations des stigmates physiques. Il porta la main aux bandages épais enserrant son buste et jeta un bref regard aux hématomes violaçant son abdomen et ses hanches.

Il se souvint avoir cru se briser le bas de colonne vertébrale en atterrissant violemment sur le dos, déséquilibré dans la bataille par son équipement endommagé le réservoir de gaz et les bobines d'acier des filins ayant aggravé les conséquences de sa chute. Il devait avoir d'impressionnants hématomes aux reins. De plus, après avoir combattu désespérément avec un unique filin, son corps le faisait souffrir sur toute la longueur, la douleur mâchant ses flancs et lui donnant l'impression d'avoir les hanches coulées dans du plomb, particulièrement du côté gauche qui avait dû le porter tout entier pour équilibrer l'équipement.

Il suspendit une inspiration et demanda d'une voix enrouée :

- Mon cheval ?

Erwin garda le silence quelques instants, fixant son soldat avec une expression indéfinissable. Il finit par répondre.

- Il est épuisé. Le véto a décrété qu'il valait mieux l'abattre car il ne se redresserait pas d'un tel effort, mais je m'y suis opposé. Il prend du repos aux écuries, il a l'air de reprendre peu à peu du poil de la bête.

Erwin vit les paupières du soldat se clore légèrement et son visage sembla se détendre brièvement à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

- Combien étaient-ils ? demanda le Commandant, faisant pour la première fois allusion aux Titans responsables du massacre.

Seul un geste vague de la main de Rivaï lui répondit. Un geste las, qui signifiait « presque rien ». « Énormément ». « Trop ». Un nombre assez élevé pour faire pâlir d'envie les jeunes recrues à l'esprit compétiteur. Un nouvel exploit de l'humanité, un record battu certainement, dont personne n'avait été témoin, et qui au final pesait bien peu dans la balance des Titans.

Un nouveau silence suivit cet échange. Aucun des deux hommes ne manifestaient le moindre soulagement, l'un d'être sauf, l'autre de retrouver son soldat. Une pudeur douloureuse endiguait toute forme de quiétude, ne laissant qu'un malaise peser dans la petite chambre obscure. L'ambiance ne ressemblait en rien à celle de retrouvailles.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir alertés ? reprit le Commandant. Si nous étions encore dans les parages, nous aurions pu faire demi-tour pour vous prêter main forte.

- Nous avions déjà pris plus d'une demi-heure de retard, rétorqua Rivaï. Mes hommes ont vidé toute leur cartouchière de fumigènes. Moi aussi. L'orage a tout dissimulé.

L'orage. Il y avait toujours un paramètre aléatoire. Toujours un imprévu, une raillerie du Destin, un détail inattendu qui bouleversait les plans. Mais si la pluie battante – cette même pluie qui faisait crépiter les vitres –, la noirceur des nuages et le vent avaient en effet dû rendre les signaux d'alerte indétectables, Erwin ne se contentait pas de cet élément comme coupable des morts laissés derrière par le gros des troupes. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la voix de Rivaï s'éleva fugacement.

- Désolé.

Le mot creva la bulle de silence comme une petite déflagration lasse, amère, laissant Erwin surpris un instant. Il n'en montra rien cependant et répliqua doucement :

- _Désolé_ ? De quoi ? D'être revenu en vie alors que tout semblait perdu ?

Rivaï ignora la remarque et continua sur le même ton.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à vous rejoindre à temps. Ça dû te causer du souci.

- Pas autant qu'à toi.

- Ni autant qu'à ceux qui y sont restés, là-bas.

Sa voix, monocorde, parvint aux oreilles d'Erwin comme un éclat tranchant. Élimé comme les lames des vétérans du bataillon, qui avaient tranché tant de chair mais sauvé si peu de vies humaines.

Une voix droite, ferme, incapable de flancher, mais pourtant fissurée de toutes parts.

Erwin soupira longuement et déclara :

- Regarde-moi, Rivaï.

Le concerné sembla hermétique à la voix d'Erwin et resta immobile, le regard prostré vers la fenêtre.

- C'est un ordre.

Le ton employé, éternellement calme, sembla pourtant claquer comme la langue d'un fouet. La mâchoire du brun eut un mouvement furtif de crispation avant qu'il ne s'exécute et tourne la tête vers le Commandant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit celui-ci. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Et pourtant, je le dois.

- C'est faux, celui qui doit être capable de prévenir de tout, c'est moi, et j'ai failli. Je n'aurais pas dû séparer le bataillon ainsi, si longtemps et si loin, c'était une terrible erreur. Et si je ne puis m'excuser auprès des familles des victimes de ne pas avoir attendu votre retour car cela aurait en effet été trop risqué pour le reste du bataillon, je suis cependant responsable de cette erreur stratégique qui a coûté la vie à un tiers de nos camarades. C'est par ma faute qu'une fois de plus, tu as dû endurer le massacre de tes compagnons.

Erwin eut l'impression que jamais ses derniers mots ne furent audibles. La bouche de Rivaï se pressa violemment contre la sienne, en un geste qui n'avait rien de tendre mais ressemblait plus à un coup. Un impact presque douloureux, obligeant Erwin à se taire, à ne pas prononcer ces paroles absurdes et le punissant de se laisser atteindre par ce genre de pensées.

Il ne chercha pas à repousser le brun, et aussitôt Erwin sentit les lèvres de Rivaï s'entrouvrirent contre les siennes et sa langue forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Enfin explosa dans la petite pièce l'énergie vive du soulagement, du bonheur lacérant de retrouver l'autre. Cette étreinte qui aurait pu n'avoir plus jamais lieu et qui, dénuée de toute parole, valait mille mots d'allégresse. Sans chercher à lutter, le Commandant permit à son partenaire d'approfondir le baiser, qui s'échauffa en un rien de temps lorsque les mains de Rivaï s'infiltrèrent sous la chemise d'Erwin.

Ce dernier se sentit poussé vers le matelas par le poids de son soldat et le vit se positionner au-dessus de lui dans une attitude de domination explicite.

Rivaï ne laissa pas au Commandant le temps de se redresser et, le bloquant sous lui, fondit de nouveau vers son visage. Malgré l'ivresse de l'échange, Erwin sentit les jambes et les bras de Rivaï l'enserrer, comme une prise menaçante. Le blond savait décrypter son partenaire comme personne et lorsque le Caporal écarta les pans de la chemise de son supérieur – manquant de déchirer le tissu – pour laisser ses mains posséder la moindre parcelle de peau tout en maintenant son emprise sur sa proie avec une poigne déterminée, Erwin sentit les doigts brutaux de son soldat trembler.

Son regard fuyant ne permettait pas à Erwin d'y déceler le bouleversement refoulé qui tumultuait sa conscience. Le Commandant connaissait Rivaï sur le bout des doigts, ou du moins tout ce que l'on pouvait en connaître, et il avait de lui-même une connaissance assez aiguisée pour savoir qu'eux deux étaient viscéralement tourmentés par les évènements de la mission. Perdre des hommes était chose habituelle, comme si chaque expédition réclamait son dû en vies. Mais voir un tiers des soldats soufflés en quelques minutes à cause de la combinaison malchanceuse des intempéries, de l'infortune et d'un calcul stratégique contestable pesait lourd sur les deux hommes. Et si Erwin connaissait sa part de responsabilités dans ce massacre, il savait que Rivaï s'attribuait plus de torts que nécessaires. Sans doute était-ce même pour étouffer la sensation parfois écœurante d'être l'unique rescapé qu'il embrassait si brutalement son supérieur.

- Rivaï…

- Sht.

Le sifflement sec et nerveux du Caporal confirma à Erwin qu'une fois encore, ils se retrouvaient aculés face à leurs remords. Et qu'une fois encore, pitoyablement, ils allaient l'un et l'autre essayer des les oublier de manière commune.

Si d'habitude, le sens de retenue s'effaçait catégoriquement de leur esprit lorsqu'ils se fondaient dans ces instants d'intimité, Erwin se faisait violence pour ne pas étreindre trop fort son partenaire et aggraver ses blessures. Rivaï le sentit et siffla d'agacement, se pressant davantage contre lui, presque avec brusquerie, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait aucune délicatesse.

Les lèvres se cherchaient avec fureur, entremêlant les souffles, rendant de plus en plus difficile pour Erwin son interdiction de débrider sa passion. Sentant ses résistances s'effriter sous les mouvements de plus en plus lascifs de Rivaï, le Commandant le repoussa légèrement afin d'interrompre l'échange et, maîtrisant sa respiration, il soutint le regard lourd de l'autre.

- Tu es blessé, lâcha-t-il, ce qui sonna aux oreilles de Rivaï comme une annonce non désirée d'interruption.

- Tu en as autant envie que moi.

La voix tranchante du caporal s'accompagna de sa cuisse se glissant entre celles de son supérieur, se pressant contre l'entrejambe légèrement gonflée du blond, qui maîtrisa un frémissement. Rivaï se pencha vers le visage d'Erwin et répéta dans un souffle en se pressant contre lui :

- J'en ai envie.

_J'en ai besoin._

Erwin n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre formulé ainsi pour pouvoir l'interpréter avec justesse.

Il expira longuement et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un léger sourire. Il attira son soldat à lui en guise de réponse et pressa de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Erwin savait que Rivaï ne prendrait aucun plaisir en étant pris en pitié et en gagnant sa position grâce à un traitement de faveur. Il ne jouissait de sa supériorité que si elle était durement gagnée, et de même n'accepterait la soumission temporaire que si elle était écrasante, implacable, imposée par l'adversaire. Quitte à le briser, Erwin savait qu'il n'y avait avec Rivaï que la voie du heurt, de l'affrontement brut pour déterminer quelle était sa place.

Alors il enserra le corps contusionné de son amant et l'étreignit fort, refoulant ses plus soigneuses précautions pour emprisonner fermement le buste du soldat contre le sien.

Un grognement fit vibrer la gorge de Rivaï et son organisme entier frémissait sous la pression, faisant ressentir à Erwin un mélange de culpabilité et de délectation alors que le Caporal luttait avec faroucherie. La force des bras du Commandant fut sans appel et bien qu'il s'étonna que son subordonné oppose une résistance si ferme malgré son état, il parvint à l'immobiliser contre le matelas.

Rivaï, la cage thoracique s'ouvrant au maximum à chaque inspiration pour chercher à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal, souffla longuement contre l'oreiller, écrasé par la domination d'Erwin.

- J'ai déjà gagné mon combat aujourd'hui, haleta Rivaï. Je crois que je vais te laisser cette victoire-ci…

- Quel honneur, Lance Caporal.

Un petit coup de talon répondit à cette appellation amusée avant que les lèvres d'Erwin ne viennent effleurer la nuque du plus petit, faisant se hérisser les cheveux ras au bas de son crâne.

La lutte avait été brève, mais nécessaire. Et Erwin comptait profiter de sa victoire.

Ses mains vinrent cajoler les reins de Rivaï avant de descendre à ses cuisses, dont les muscles se tendirent.

- Saleté, siffla Rivaï, les bras toujours maintenus en arrière. Je ne vais pas me débattre aujourd'hui, tu peux me lâcher les bras !

Un souffle au creux de ses omoplates, semblable à un gloussement, lui répondit sans que ses bras ne soient libérés. Lorsqu'il le voulait, Rivaï trouvait toujours un moyen de se défaire des emprises qu'Erwin exerçait sur lui : il se dérobait à sa poigne comme de l'eau courante entre ses mains et parvenait à se dresser face à lui, finissant par le dominer complètement. Lorsqu'Erwin maintenait son emprise sa domination Rivaï, il le soupçonnait souvent de le laisser faire, parce que lui l'avait décidé. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le Commandant et pour une fois que son soldat était véritablement incapable de se rebeller, il comptait en profiter.

Les lèvres d'Erwin longèrent les marques laissées par les lanières de cuir de l'équipement sur la peau du dos du soldat avant de s'attarder sur les mauvais bleus, chauds de fièvre et colorant les reins de Rivaï.

Il sentit la bouche d'Erwin embrasser les meurtrissures de son dos et son ensellure, et se surpris à frissonner en réponse à la douceur inattendue des gestes du Commandant à son égard.

Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux tendresses, Rivaï n'attendait pas cela et s'impatientait.

- Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cingla-t-il. Arrête tes câlineries et contente-toi d'y all- !... _Ngh !_

Tout son corps tressaillit en sentant la langue d'Erwin effleurer la chair intime.

Les bras toujours maintenus en arrière, il fut agité d'une secousse nerveuse, faisant redoubler l'attention que portait le Commandant à sa tâche. Erwin ne mit pas longtemps à l'entendre haleter contre l'oreiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu… tu fab-briques, imbécile …? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de _ça_ ?!...

La bouche d'Erwin, ignorant les gesticulations et vociférations étouffées du soldat brun, poursuivant son opération avant de s'en éloigner brièvement, le temps pour Rivaï d'entendre quelques mots, résonnant dans l'obscurité humide et chaude.

- Je veux te faire ressentir comme c'est bon d'être vivant.

Rivaï se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur le carreau malmené de la fenêtre. Les paroles d'Erwin tapissaient son esprit comme du coton une plaie vive.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'emprise autour de ses poignets se délier, il n'en profita pas pour s'arracher aux fioritures que lui prodiguait son partenaire.

S'abandonner sans pudeur, se délecter de la plus infime à la plus orgasmique des sensations, ressentir jusque dans les moindres fibres de son être l'exaltation de la vie brûlant ses veines.

_Ne pense pas_, ordonnaient la langue et les lèvres d'Erwin. _Ne lutte pas, et ne pense pas._

Ce genre d'ordre était exactement ce que Rivaï ne parvenait à effectuer complètement. Il avait beau rester lucide face à la mort de ses camarades et subordonnés, seul Erwin parvenait à l'arracher à la bourbe dans laquelle s'enlisait parfois son cœur seuls les gestes d'Erwin, sa manière de parler, de bouger, de poser son regard où il le souhaitait.

La ligne de son dos se courba petit à petit, comme une lame ployant lentement sous la pression de la main du Commandant.

Erwin sourit contre la peau de Rivaï en sentant ses tremblements s'intensifier et son épiderme perlé de sueur se hérisser. Son nom mêlé de grossièretés étouffées contre l'oreiller parvint aux oreilles du Commandant, qui finit par ôter sa bouche de l'intimité du soldat et se redressa, s'amusant de l'insulte virulente sifflée à son intention sur un ton s'apparentant presque à une supplique.

Les doigts d'Erwin serpentèrent le long de son ventre jusqu'au torse du brun, qui ne put retenir un grondement étouffé en sentant l'autre main de son partenaire effleurer son sexe.

- Bâtard… Tu gagnes du temps…

Le Commandant se délecta du mouvement nerveux et ondulatoire des muscles du dos de son soldat, roulant sous sa peau comme une mécanique secrète.

Rivaï n'était pas beau comme l'étaient la plupart des gens répondant aux critères populaires d'attractivité. La froideur polaire de ses yeux, le noir de ses cheveux, la fine ligne dédaigneuse de ses lèvres, l'assemblage des traits simples de son visage et le contraste subtil entre sa courte stature et la robustesse féline de ses muscles créaient un charme étrange, une énergie indéfinissable émanant de lui et qui agissait comme un aimant inexorable et un avertissement à la fois.

Son attractivité était grège et farouche, comme un éclat d'ébène brut qu'Erwin polissait de ses propres mains. Ou du moins, ces moments intimes en donnaient l'illusion.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu en le touchant la première fois, en sentant son corps s'arquer sous ses gestes et sa respiration s'affoler, à cause de lui. À quoi il s'était attendu… À ce que le soldat se laisse apprivoiser et modeler ? À ce que l'éclat d'ébène, rugueux et hérissé d'aspérités mortelles, se laisse sculpter et devienne tendre sous ses doigts ?

Jamais cela ne s'était produit, et jamais cela n'arriverait. Même les yeux noyés de suppliques et l'organisme abandonné au plaisir, Rivaï se montrait presque aussi acerbe que d'habitude, voire même plus. Sa bouche crachait des jurons âpres, ses canines meurtrissaient la chair d'Erwin qui entendait les insultes proférées à son intention sans jamais s'en offusquer. Cela ne le blessait ni ne le troublait vraiment, mais plutôt… le fascinait. Cette manière qu'avait Rivaï de s'abandonner sans retenue, de fondre son corps en concupiscence tout en restant si aiguisé et brut. Si vulnérable, mais tellement dangereux. Tellement lui-même.

Il sentit cependant le Caporal s'agiter sous lui, commençant à s'impatienter de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à prendre tant de temps ? grogna-t-il. T'arrives pas à bander ? Tu vieillis, Erwin.

- Je te l'ai dit que je comptais te faire ressentir le plein plaisir d'être en vie. Je veux que tu le ressentes par tous tes sens, que tu te délectes de ce moment qui nous est accordé grâce à ton retour, sain et sauf. Je ne compte pas bâcler le travail.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu te fais vieux. Tu causes toujours trop.

« Et je ne suis pas le seul à devoir être considérer comme un gosse à consoler. »

Serrant les dents pour outrepasser la douleur lancinant ses muscles, Rivaï se tourna soudainement, s'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Erwin pour se mettre face à lui. Le temps que le Commandant réagisse, la bouche du brun rencontra la peau du large torse, attaquant ses tétons à coups de dents nerveux et tendres. Erwin inspira longuement, quand il sentit l'humidité des lèvres se détacher pour laisser place à un contact plus ferme, contre son cœur. Baissant les yeux, il vit Rivaï appuyer son front contre sa poitrine palpitante.

- Ça arrive de se foirer. Pour nous, c'est même plus fréquent que d'atteindre notre but.

Erwin ne répondit pas et regarda la seule vue s'offrant à lui, les cheveux noirs de son soldat contre son torse.

- Alors tu n'as pas à me cajoler comme un gamin blessé tandis que tu te flagelles intérieurement.

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Erwin.

- Ne te porte pas coupable de ces morts. Ce sont les Titans qui ont bouffé ces hommes, pas toi. Tu es constamment à la recherche de moyens optimaux pour réduire les risques, tu considères toujours le nombre de vie prises en compte. Les bataillons d'exploration ne peuvent espérer meilleur leader.

Si Erwin était bien mis à mal par quelque chose à cet instant, c'était l'effort auquel le soumettait l'intensité du regard de Rivaï, qu'il soutint avec noblesse. Il savait que ces mots n'étaient pas destinés à le flatter, mais Rivaï les prononçait pour la première fois. Ils étaient rares, si inattendus qu'ils semblaient presque oniriques, mais profondément sincères. Et Erwin que ces paroles avaient pour but d'être entendues et agrippées à bras-le-corps pour ne plus jamais lâcher sa pensée.

- On est plutôt pathétique, sourit pauvrement Erwin en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs. À toujours finir comme ça, avoir à ce point besoin de l'autre pour nous détourner de nos tourments.

- J'ai connu des moyens plus pénibles d'oublier ses problèmes. Et je ne te laisserai pas m'en débarrasser sans faire de même. La mort de ces hommes t'atteint plus que tu ne le montres et je le ressens. Mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'ils dédient leur vie, ils ne meurent pas pour toi. Ils meurent en soldats, pour la victoire de l'humanité. C'est leur devoir qu'ils accomplissent.

- Et toi, Rivaï ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix étrangement sincère, comme empreinte d'un fond de curiosité et si, une autre fois, Rivaï aurait pu en sourire tellement la réponse était évidente, il se contenta de poser sa tempe contre le torse de son partenaire. Erwin sentit les mains du caporal se glisser dans son dos et s'y croiser, pressées contre ses omoplates, les paumes posées à l'emplacement de l'emblème des Bataillons d'exploration.

Les mains de Rivaï, ouvertes comme deux petites ailes dans son dos, troublèrent Erwin d'une manière qu'il ne put s'expliquer et il n'eut aucun doute que les battements intensifiés de son cœur se répercutaient clairement contre la tempe du brun.

- Je mourrai en soldat, pour la victoire de l'humanité, répondit ce dernier. Je le ferai sans hésiter si c'est ce que tu me demandes.

- Et si je te demande de vivre ? Le plus longtemps possible ?

Les lèvres de Rivaï s'étirèrent furtivement en un rictus semblable à un sourire narquois.

- Vivre pour la victoire de l'humanité ?

- Oui. Parce que nos rangs perdraient un bien trop précieux élément si tu disparaissais.

- Tu me ferais presque culpabiliser d'avoir… failli priver tes troupes d'un « précieux élément », répliqua le brun sur un ton piqué.

Erwin sourit et ne laissa pas Rivaï paraphraser ironiquement plus longtemps. Il l'attira à lui et s'empara de sa bouche, les faisant doucement basculer contre le matelas.

L'encre de la nuit, déversée comme une liqueur opaque sur le territoire humain, se zébrait encore d'éclairs épars.

Les draps se froissant, s'humidifiant de sueur tandis que la pluie battait au carreau.

Les lèvres se cherchaient, se défiaient, mordaient pour toujours se fondre l'une dans l'autre. La courbe des dos s'arquait, éclairée par l'éclat fugace des éclairs qui jetait sur les corps des flashs enflammés. Les rugissements du tonnerre couvraient les respirations intensifiées, les gémissements entrecoupés d'éclats de voix incontrôlés.

Et le ciel déversait toute sa noirceur sur le monde, la forêt parsemée de cadavres sanglants et parcourues de monstres abominables était loin, et si les morts frappaient au carreau de la chambre et à l'esprit des deux hommes, la plénitude des sensations incendiant leur âme et leur ventre annihilait tout. L'oubli coupable et délicieux, salvateur comme un onguent, s'empara des deux organismes qui s'enlacèrent comme pour ne plus jamais se délier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Cette pluie merdique ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Erwin jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : ils devaient se trouver dans l'œil du cyclone. Les nuages laissaient passer la pâleur maladive de l'aube, mais le ciel vêtait encore une couverture noire semblant sans fin.

Un poids s'affala sur le matelas, accompagné d'un grognement sourd provenant du blessé.

- Les familles des membres de ma division ont été visitées ? demanda finalement Rivaï.

- Pas encore. Nous sommes rentrés tard, la tempête cloîtrait les gens chez eux et j'étais trop pressé par les directives pour envoyer quelqu'un les prévenir.

- J'irai moi-même, tout à l'heure.

Le Commandant hocha calmement la tête. Rivaï ferait mieux de se reposer plutôt que de charger de cette désagréable besogne, qui plus est sous un temps effroyable. Mais il n'avait aucune raison suffisante pour lui interdire cela radicalement et si Rivaï demandait à le faire, il ne pouvait le lui refuser.

Rabattant machinalement le drap sur ses cuisses frigorifiées, le Commandant tourna la tête vers son Caporal.

- Toi et moi, nous sommes voués à supporter le regard des morts jusqu'à la fin.

- Tant que ce n'est pas le tien, je tiendrai.

- …Et si cela arrivait ? lâcha Erwin.

- Si tu crèves, je vais te chercher en Enfer par la peau du cul et je te ramène de force. Tu es trop essentiel aux bataillons d'exploration pour te permettre d'abandonner. Je ne te laisserai pas nous lâcher.

Erwin resta silencieux, sentant le regard perçant de Rivaï agrippé à lui comme ses paroles avaient harponné l'esprit du Commandant. Non, Rivaï ne le laisserait pas mourir, et lui-même n'avait aucunement l'intention d'ouvrir la moindre faille permettant à la Mort de s'y engouffrer.

Mais il restait amusé d'entendre son caporal formuler ainsi son dévouement, et en était presque touché.

- _En Enfer ?_, répéta le Commandant avec un sourire dubitatif. Tu m'anticipes un sympathique avenir post-mortem !

- Eh bah ? S'il y a un endroit où aller dans l'Au-delà, je crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chemins qui s'offrent à nous. Et en ce qui me concerne, ça m'emmerderait d'y aller tout seul.

La main d'Erwin vint caresser la nuque du Caporal, dont la peau frémit sous les doigts tendres.

- Essayons de vivre le plus longtemps possible dans ce monde.

Un petit geste de tendresse s'échappait parfois de la cuirasse brute qui recouvrait leur corps et leur âme.

Rivaï, attiré par la main d'Erwin, s'approcha souplement de lui et, lui laissant furtivement croire qu'il allait l'embrasser, dévia ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et cala sa joue contre la sienne avant d'y rester immobile.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas se laisser aller à un excès d'affection. Juste assez pour s'imprégner un peu de l'autre.

Durant ces quelques secondes d'immobilité presque tendre, Rivaï s'emplit les poumons, le cœur, l'âme toute entière de la présence d'Erwin contre lui. Dehors, la tempête éclatait en derniers sursauts de tonnerre, larguant les ultimes bombes de l'orage sur la ville.

Oui…

C'était vraiment bon, d'être vivant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Yop !_

_J'espère que ce loooong truc-là vous a plu ! Et que ce soit ou non le cas, je reçois critiques, commentaires, remarques et conseils avec le plus grand enthousiasme ! D_

_Merci d'avoir lu et … peut-être à bientôt !_


End file.
